The Quest
by Sheankelor
Summary: An AU/AR story created for the Feb'08 challenge. Serena must stop the destruction of her home and that of her friends. So, she must go on a long quest with her trust warrior and fairy friend. If you enjoy please let me know.
1. The Grub is attacking

Title: The Grubs are attacking - The Quest part I  
Author: Ree  
Theme: AU - Astrology  
Genre: general with a touch of humor  
Version: AU - (manga/Anime)  
Rating: G

Takeuchi Naoko created them. I'm just following a different branch on their universal tree.

The Grubs are attacking - The Quest part I

_AN: "Hollys" is intentionally mis-spelled. _

Usagi leaned down to examine the wilting plant. "It's dying! Why is it dying?!" She turned her attention to the bush that was in a pot right behind the wilting bush. "This one is fine! I planted both Hollys at the same time!" Pushing gently at the wilting ones' branches, she watched the leaves fall to the ground. With a frown marring her generally happy expression, she went in search of her mother, Queen Serenity.

"Mama! There you are." Usagi shut the door of the Queen's study behind her. "Mama... my Holly is dying. I don't know why. Its twin is doing just fine right now, but ... but if its twin passes away, then it might fade as well. " Usagi's eyes shone towards her mother, certain she had the answer.

Serenity set the reports she was holding aside. "Your Hollys? The twins? One is dying?" Usagi nodded, her eyes filling with tears. "I shall summon the head gardener to look at it." Her eyes feel onto the report as she pushed her chair away from the desk. _'And maybe that will give me some answers to what is going on with the crops in the rest of the country.'_

--

"There is nothing the matter with the soil." A dark haired man looked up from the terrace bed, his hands coated in soil. "And I helped with the planting, so I know it was planted correctly. It and its twin reside in the same soil, and were planted the same." He gestured to the one in the pot before he turned his sorrowful gaze back to the dying bush. Most of its leaves were brown, and its branches were drooping. "It looks like the very life is being sucked out of it, Your Highness."

Serenity studied the small plant. _'That is the same thing the farmers are reporting. Their crops, planted as they have been for ages, are suddenly wilting, as if the life was being sucked out of them, but nothing looks wrong.'_

Usagi fell to her knees next to the small plant. "Holly... Holly you can't die! What will your twin do without you? " Tears slipped out of her eyes, raining gently onto the wilting stems.

Serenity placed a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder. "We have asked the expert on plants, now we shall consult the expert on the mystics. I shall call for you when she arrives."

--

A coach pulled up to the palace gates and lowered a step. A lady dressed in a gown as dark as the night, covered in small stars picked out in sliver threads stepped stately out of the coach. As she walked into the castle, her eyes, the purple color seen in the skies at the end of dusk and the beginning of twilight, swept about, taking in everything around her. A page raced ahead, clearing the path before her.

Bowing to the Queen of Hereandnow, another page alerted her of the mystic's arrival. "Your Majesty, Astrologer Rei has arrived."

Serenity swept out of her study, and headed to the throne room. "Alert the Princess of her arrival. She should still be in the garden, on the terrace."

"Very well, You majesty." The page raced away.

--

Rei stood quietly before the throne, her eyes fastened on the princess. _'Can she do it?'_

Serenity sat straighter in her throne and looked down at the most powerful astrologer in the entire kingdom. "What can you tell us about the horrible life sucking plight that has struck the plants of our kingdom?"

Rei looked at the queen. She could see the light worry lines that were etched around her eyes. _'And I have to give her more to worry about.'_ Holding back a sigh, she started her speech. "I have searched the heavens for many nights and this is what they have told me. A Grub has infected the land."

The courtiers blanched, and the queen visibly swayed.

Serenity's voice was almost a whisper. "A Grub?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Usagi glanced from one to the other. _'What is a grub? Why is everyone so scared?'_

Serenity steadied herself. "And did your searching give you a way to solve the problem?"

The violet eyes looked into the silver one, asking for forgiveness. "Yes, Your Majesty. The stars have shown that the Princess must make a perilous journey to the Mountain of Knowledge. There she must seek The Sage. The Sage will know how to get rid of the Grub. "

Serenity blanched as white as her hair. "Princess Usagi?"

Rei nodded.

Usagi looked at her mother, and then at the astrologer. "I will save the plants?"

Rei shifted her gaze to her Princess. "Yes, if you can make it. If you do what The Sage says." _'If you can understand what The Sage says.'_ "It will be dangerous, you could get hurt."

Usagi's face paled as she nodded to show her understanding. "I will consider this." Turning slightly, she faced her mother. "May I retire to my room?"

Serenity nodded. "Think carefully, my daughter. The fate of the kingdom rests on your shoulders."


	2. I must go

Title: I must go- The Quest part II  
Author: Ree  
Theme: AU - Image (sign)  
Genre: general with a touch of humor  
Version: AU - (manga/Anime)  
Rating: G

Takeuchi Naoko created them. I'm just following a different branch on their universal tree.

I must go- The Quest part II

Usagi stepped carefully out of the shell shaped bathtub and wrapped herself in a warm towel. Settling at her vanity, she drew a brush through her hair. Staring at herself, she pondered the news brought by Astrologer Rei. _'A dangerous journey. Can I do it?'_ Scooping up her hair, she twisted it in to the small buns on the side of her head. _'The Minster of Yonder was right, this hairstyle looks good on me.'_

Spinning away from the mirror, she caught sight of the sign her mother had posted next to the bathing room door so long ago. She muttered the words as she read them. "Clothing must be worn beyond this point." Memories of happy days racing around her public rooms in nothing but a towel came to mind. _'Mama put a stop to that when she hung the sign.'_ In small print, near the bottom of the sign, were the words "By order of the Queen and your Mother" .

Dressing carefully, Usagi left the bathing room and made her way to the terrace.

"Holly? Holly are you doing okay?" She bent down to see how the wilting plant was faring. Brushing her fingers just above the top branches, she winced as a new leaf fell into the others that littered the ground under it. Sitting on the edge of the terrace, she looked at the twin. "And you Holly, how are you surviving watching your sister perish like this?" The branches sunk lower. "It is hard, isn't it."

Propping up against the pot, she stared off into the distance. _'How am I supposed to save the plants? How am I supposed to survive making it to the Mountain of Knowledge?'_ Drifting in thought, she watched as the sun moved slowly across the sky.

Teh soft flutter of wings and the light scent of roses brought her attention back to the terrace. "Luna..." She glanced back at her friend and confidant from the country of Nigh. The child size fairy settled onto the ground. Even though she appeared to be a six year old child with wings, Usagi knew that she was seventeen years old, two years older than her. "Luna, how can I go? I don't know what I will face, and I don't have any skills to overcome anything."

Luna brushed lightly at her yellow skirt before tucking it under her as she sat down. Her black gossamer wings drooped slightly behind her. Even the yellow roses that adorned their filmy surface were tilting downwards. "I heard. What are you going to do?" A dark curtain of hair drifted over her shoulder when she tilted her heard towards Usagi.

Usagi wrapped her arms about her legs and dropped her chin to her knees. "I don't know."

Luna raised one eyebrow. "Really?"

Usagi shook her head so the her ponytails whipped about her legs. "No... I want to save the plants. I don't know if _I_ can?"

Luna smiled gently. "If Rei said you could, then you can."

"She said _if_." Usagi tried not to sound petulant, but failed.

"You can do it. I know you can." Luna rested her fingers against Usagi's arm. "Please try."

"But, I've never traveled away from the castle, I don't know what to expect." Usagi looked into the trusting blue eyes of her friend. _'She traveled here from far away, and she thinks I can do it.'_ Garnering up her courage from deep inside of her heart, she covered her friends hand with hers. "I'll try."

Leaning over she smiled down at the small bush next to the terrace. "You hold on. I'm going to do my best to save you."

--

"Mama." Usagi shut the door behind her. "Mama, I'll go."

Serenity looked over at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I have to try... If I don't Holly will die, and it will be all my fault."

Serenity smiled. She knew that Usagi would make the right decision. "Then we'll send the best warrior in the land to accompany you."

Usagi closed her eyes briefly. "Thank you. I was afraid I would have to do it alone."

Serenity wrapped her arms about her daughter. "Never alone. I would never send you alone."


	3. A party of three

Title: A party of three- The Quest part III  
Author: Ree  
Theme: AU - Daisy  
Genre: general with a touch of humor  
Version: AU - (manga/Anime)  
Rating: G

Takeuchi Naoko created them. I'm just following a different branch on their universal tree.

A party of three- The Quest part III

Tightening her belt around the short knee length dress, Usagi looked about for her new boots. She spotted them thrown over near the wardrobe. Tugging on the pants, she hopped over to them. There, flopping over the brim, were the thick socks designed to protect her feet. With four quick tugs she was finally dressed to leave.

Pelting down the hall, she barely made it to her mother's farewell speech. Slipping out the side door, she stood waiting for Queen Serenity to call her forward.

Serenity spotted Usagi. "Today, Princess Usagi journeys forth on a perilous journey to consult with The Sage. She will learn how to destroy the Grub that is attacking and killing our plants." She gestured for Usagi to come forward.

Walking with more confidence than she felt, Usagi strode before the crowd.

Serenity scanned the crowd, looking for the next member of the party. "And we shall not send the Princess off on such a dangerous mission alone. To help guard her and guide her, the Champion of the Crown, Lord Mamoru will accompany her."

Cheering rang out of the daisy decked crowd as the tall, dark headed warrior approached the Queen and the Princess.

Usagi stared at the tall dark haired man. The long sword strapped onto his back and the armor he was wearing made him even a more imposing figure. The clopping of hooves distracted her. She watched as two large horses were lead forward. _'I'm leaving... I am really leaving. I can do this. I know I can do this.'_ The faint flutter of wings interrupted her mental pep talk.

Luna's voice rang out loud and firm. "Your Majesty, please allow me to accompany Princess Usagi on this journey."

Usagi spun about, her eyes flickering between her mother and her friend. She felt the crowd still, listening for the Queen's response.

Serenity looked down at the bowed head of the small fairy. "Luna of the land of Nigh, you are requesting to travel on this perilous mission with the Princess and the Champion?"

"Yes, I am." Luna raised her pleading blue eyes to the Queen.

Serenity glanced at Usagi and saw the hope mirrored in her eyes, and then she looked at Mamoru and saw the resigned look in his. _'She can help. She is good at helping Usagi remain calm, or figure out what she needs to do.'_ Serenity knew who had help Usagi come to grips with this trip. "Then I grant your request." She looked out over the crowd. "Lady Luna will join the party."

The crowd waved their bouquets of daisies in the air as they cheered. A horse was brought out for Luna. The now party of three mounted the horses and amidst the falling petals, they rode away from the palace.

After they passed the last of their well-wishers, Usagi drew abreast Luna. Speaking low, she watched to see if Lord Mamoru was listening. "What is the reason for all the daisies?" '

Speaking just as softly, Luna explained."They are the only plant that the Grub has not attacked. The farmers are planting them around their crops in hope of some sort of protection. They are a symbol of hope."

Usagi nodded slowly, digesting the information. _'I've been sheltered...seriously sheltered. I had no idea what was going on.'_ Straightening up in her saddle, she admired the daisy pattern on the reigns and saddle blanket. Lifting her eyes, she scanned the horizon. _'That is going to change. I have a lot to learn, and little time to do it.'_ Resolute, she started quizzing Luna to learn all that she knew.


	4. Unexpected supplies

Title: Unexpected supplies- The Quest part IV  
Author: Ree  
Theme: AU - Chlamydia  
Genre: general with a touch of humor  
Version: AU - (manga/Anime)  
Rating: G

Takeuchi Naoko created them. I'm just following a different branch on their universal tree.

Unexpected supplies- The Quest part IV

Mamoru settled back into the saddle, his reins looped casually through his fingers. Even as his eyes darted about watching everything about him, his mind was worrying about his companion. _'I didn't believe the rumors. I was sure that they were mistaken. How could the crown princess of the land be one of those.'_ His roaming eyes caught sight of her childish face and her sparkling blue eyes. It was her eyes that worried him. They darted about, soaking in everything, as if the owner knew nothing. _'Nothing... She acts like all of this is completely new to her. Sure, I know she has been in the palace, tightly guarded. The Queen wouldn't let anyone near her, not until these past few months. And that itself has lent credence to the rumors.'_

A carefree giggle bounced its way across the fields that surrounded them. Frowning slightly, Mamoru looked to see what she was laughing about in this desolate place. Seeing nothing that could bring joy, he looked back at his princess. She was weaving her reins through her fingers and giggling as the leather straps dropped on the the saddle. _'That confirms it... she is one of the Clueless.'_

Focusing back on the road, he fought the sense of dismay that was trying to cover his soul. He knew the Clueless could be born into any family, but to know that the royal family was struck with the curse was almost to much for him. _'The curse of the Mountain of Knowledge. Since it resides just inside of the borders of Hereandnow, we have to bear the brunt of the curse. More of the Clueless are born inside this country than anywhere else in the world.'_ The old tales said that the Mountain of Knowledge sucked the ability to learn from the babies as soon as they were born.

Tightening his grip on the reins, Mamoru finally understood the task before him, and it was daunting. He had to protect the Princess, and make sure that no one discovered the truth about her condition.

The horses hooves sounded on the beaten path, clomping in time with the continuous chatter of the two ladies that he was guarding. Up ahead, a small village came into view. Thinking of the secret he was trusted to guard, Mamoru turned them away from it.

Suddenly a voice cried out, calling to them to stop. "Your Highness! Princess! Wait! Please wait a moment."

Mamoru scanned the area, spotting a middle age woman running towards them. The princess pulled up, and waited.

Usagi waited until the lady caught up to them, and smiled down at her. "What can I do for you?"

The woman looked up into the bright blue eyes, and smiled back. "My daughter. She made you some bread to help you on your journey. She is coming, can you wait a moment until she arrives?"

Mamoru made to move, but Usagi ignored him. "Of course. Will she be long? Should we ride back towards the village to met her?"

The woman shook her head no. "She will be along shortly." She turned and scanned the horizon, and continued in a musing voice. "You would never believe that sweet child was such a pain to bring into this world. Sore hips, sore back, I hurt all the time while carrying her. But she is such a sweet tractable child. And bright."

A little girl came into sight, her bright red hair resembling flames streaming out behind her as she ran towards them, carrying a basket. She stopped next to her mother, panting lightly. Looking up at Usagi, the girl's bright green eyes shown.

Her mother rested a gentle hand on the little girl's shoulder. "Princess Usagi, this is my daughter, Chlamydia." She beamed with pride.

Mamoru's face stiffened to hide his disbelief. Surely the lady was joking. Why would she name her daughter that. His eyes darted to the Princess, hoping she wouldn't react to the name. Lady Luna's face had tighten, but otherwise remain blank. Usagi smiled at the little girl. "What a beautiful and unusual name."

"I heard it in the doctor's office and fell in love with it." The woman glowed happily. "Chlamydia, give the Princess you gift."

The little girl held up a small basket, pride and uncertainty lacing her childish voice. "They are cream puffs. I hope you like them."

Usagi accepted the basket. "I'm sure they will be wonderful. Thank you." A quick glance at the champion let Usagi know that they need to keep moving. "These will be greatly appreciated, and I'll return the basket on our way back."

Chlamydia shook her head no. "You can keep it."

"Thank you. I shall treasure it." Usagi nodded slightly before she turned her horses head, directing it to follow Mamoru's.

Lifting the napkin off the top of the bread, Usagi wrinkled her nose slightly as the pungent smell wafted up.

Luna frowned slightly as flitted over to see. "Yeast... she used too much yeast, or she let it rise too long."

Usagi picked up one of the puffs and broke it in half. The cream oozed out of it slowly, more the consistence of old runny cottage cheese than cream. The odor and the lumpy cream turned both the fairy and the princess' stomach. They knew they couldn't eat it.

Mamoru watched their faces fall as the smell from the basket reached him. _'Yeasty bread from a girl named Chlamydia, I should have expected this.'_


	5. Down the river

Title: Down the river - The Quest part V  
Author: Ree  
Theme: AU - barricade  
Genre: general with a touch of humor  
Version: AU - (manga/Anime)  
Rating: G

Takeuchi Naoko created them. I'm just following a different branch on their universal tree.

Down the river - The Quest part V

Mamoru pulled up as they came to the banks of a large river. They had been traveling hard, working their way deeper into the jungle that surrounded the Mountain. They had faced the standard obstacles: strangling vines, poisonous insects, a few large predators, but all in all the journey had not been as perilous as the Queen had made it out to be. _'That is, unless you count trying to teach the Princess how to camp out. But she has learned. Maybe the Clueless can be taught after all.'_

Turing in his saddle, he faced his two companions. "We are going to stop by that small inn over there on the river bank. We have to leave our horses there."

Usagi frowned, but Luna asked the question before she could. "Then how are we getting to the Mountain?"

Mamoru pointed to the river. "The only way to get to there is to travel on the River Interest." He watched as Usagi nodded like she understood. Over the last three days he had become used to her acting like she understood what he was trying to explain.

Turning her horses head, Usagi rode towards the inn. "Are we going to pick up supplies as well? We are getting low on food."

"We'll see if they have a shop." Mamoru led the way into the inn's yard.

A few minutes later, Mamoru found himself bargaining for the stabling of their mounts and for a boat to take them down the river.

Usagi frowned at Luna. "They won't rent one? I wonder why not." She listened to Mamoru as he haggled the prices, trying to understand the process. When the price was agreed upon, and hands were shaken, she was just as lost as before. As he haggled for a nights room and board, as well as supplies for the trip, she figured out a few patterns.

A little while later, Usagi settled into a chair with a soft cushion, a drink at her elbow, and a basket of warm bread. For one night she was going to relax as much as she could.

The next morning, standing on the river bank, the three companions stared at the boat that was awaiting them at the dock. It was pale pink, and shaped like half an oyster shell. Laying inside was two wooden paddles and that was all. No seats, no place to store their supplies, nothing but the slightly rippled curve of the hull.

Looking at each other, a small collective sigh escaped them. Luna then flew up to the wavy section of the shell boat to help balance the weight as Usagi and Mamoru placed the bags of supplies into the back of the shell boat.

Settling on either side of the sacks, the princess and the champion began paddling as the fairy watched for hazards.

The innkeeper stood in the doorway wondering if this group of knowledge seekers would survive. The last three parties that had traveled down the river had met with a crushing fate. Further down the river was a large cliff with a bespelled cave. The cliff and the cave looked like a huge monster, with the cave being the mouth. He had traveled to see it years ago, and the memory of the opening and closing of the cave had never faded. Closing the door, he wished the newest party luck.

Usagi watched the trees slip by, her pleasant expression slowly changing into a worried frown. _'The trees are loosing their leaves. It isn't time for them to be doing that yet. The Grub is getting worse.'_ Worrying her bottom lip, she vowed to ask the Sage about the Grub, she knew she need more information.

The boat floated down the placid river with little help from Usagi and Mamoru. Hours passed and Usagi was wondering when they would arrive.

Luna heard a crashing sound, and the water rose under them, rocking the little boat in a swell. Tightening her grip on the edge, she peered around trying to see what was happening.

Mamoru flickered his eyes across the banks, looking for a place to land if the water became too rough.

_Chu-uh-hm-mp!_

Luna's eyes widened as they rounded the bend in the river. "Look!" Mamoru's and Usagi's paddle tips trailed in the water as they stared at the sight before them. "It looks like massive teeth." Even as she spoke the cliff wall that blocked their path split across the center, and an opening yawned. The river rushed over and between the rocks, flowing into the cave that had formed in the cliff side.

Mamoru studied the course as the water slushed out from under the boat, dragging them forward with the current. "We are going to have to get through there. There is no way to portage around, and we have no idea where the river goes once it enters the cave."

Their boat slipped closer to the opening, the water level dropping low enough that the bottom rocks were clearly visible. Usagi blanched as the teeth like boulders crashed closed. The water smashed against the wall and rebounded towards the boat. The force knocked the boat backwards and started it to spin. Mamoru dragged his paddle through the water, countering the spin.

"We...we have to get through that?" Usagi looked at Mamoru, hoping he would tell her different.

Mamoru forced himself not to frown. _'Remember, she is a Clueless.'_ Looking at the cliff, he nodded.

Usagi tightened her grip on the paddle. _'Remember the trees. I have to save the plants.'_ She could feel Luna's gaze resting on her. Looking into her friend's eyes, she saw reassurance there.

Gripping their paddles, they started moving the boat towards the cliff. The maw opened, sucking the boat closer. Just as the front reached the opening, the rocks crashed shut, spewing water into Luna's face. Paddling quickly, Usagi and Mamoru kept the boat from spinning out of control.

Luna shook the water out of her eyes, and fanned her wings, raining droplets onto her companions. "We are going to have to stay close to the opening. Hopeful the water will be high enough we can float over the rocks."

Grimly nodding, Usagi and Mamoru kept the boat as close to the opening as they could. The maw opened once again. Paddling as hard as they could, they tried to cross over the barricade of rocks. The boat wasn't moving forward.

Luna leaned her head over the edge, attempting to see what was blocking them. "We are too deep in the water."

"Luna! Move back!!" Usagi watched as the teeth crashed shut just as Luna jerked her head back over the edge of the boat. The boat flew backwards, flinging Luna into the air, and sacks into the water. Usagi and Mamoru gripped the sides of the boat and held on.

Luna flipped head over heels, and then righted herself, flying above the boat.

Usagi watched as their supplies floated away in the backwash. "They'll come back. The current will carry them back to us."

Luna flew after the supplies, calling back over her shoulder. "Unless they get snagged on something. I'll get them."

In a minute the sacks were once again in the little boat. Usagi and Mamoru shifted them so that they were holding them in with their legs.

Mamoru gripped his oar. "We need to try again. Lady Luna, you said we were too deep in the water?"

Luna nodded as she settled back in the front of the boat.

"Can you fly and try to lift the front of the boat slightly? That might help." Mamoru waited for her reply.

Looking determined, Luna nodded. "I can. It might work."

Usagi dug her paddle into the water, burying her fear as best she could. "Then we need to get close, and Luna you need to watch the rocks."

As the approached the rocks, the maw gapped open once again. Gripping the front of the boat, Luna flew up, and dragged the boat up with her. Paddling as hard as they could, Mamoru and Usagi tried to push the boat over the rocks. The front edge had crested edge of the bottom rocks when the rocks started to close. Paddling backwards, they barely escaped unscathed. Clutching the supplies with their legs, Usagi and Mamoru paddled hard to keep the boat up against the rocks. Luna stayed aloft, her fingers gripping the boat edge, the water splashing over her face, drenching her dress.

They were ready when the barricade opened once again. Pulling with all her might, Luna tried to tug the boat over the rocks. The water level was dropping quickly. Tossing his paddle towards Usagi, Mamoru jumped onto the rock wall, grabbed the boat, and pulled hard. Paddling as hard as she could, Usagi tried to catch the supply sacks as they slipped around in the boat.

"Pull! Harder Luna... We almost got it."

Usagi looked up. "Hurry!! It is starting to close!"

Luna tugged as hard as she could, flying backwards into the cave with all her might. Mamoru braced himself, gave one mighty pull, and the boat slipped over the rocks. Luna balanced the boat as he jumped back in before she collapsed into the front.

The rocks crashed shut behind them. The water rushed forward into the darkness, taking the little boat with it. Huddled in the center of the boat, they let the current do the work. Ten minutes later, they listened to the river as it burbled happily as they drifted out of the cave and into sunlight.

Glancing around, they spotted the Mountain of Knowledge looming. It was time to put to shore.


	6. Surprise attack

Title: Surprise attack - The Quest part VI  
Author: Ree  
Theme: AU - Commas  
Genre: general with a touch of humor  
Version: AU - (manga/Anime)  
Rating: G

Takeuchi Naoko created them. I'm just following a different branch on their universal tree.

Surprise attack - The Quest part VI

_AN: The definition of commas I am using: Any of several butterflies of the genus Polygonia, having wings with brownish coloring and irregularly notched edges. _

The shell ground on the sand bank and Mamoru jumped out to pull it further onto the shore. Usagi gazed back the way they had come, trying to figure out how they were going to get home. That left Luna watching the area around them, so she was the first to see the enemy.

"Mamoru! Behind you! The Commas are attacking!" Luna squeaked, her voice almost failing her as she saw the red eyed butterflies coming out of the bushes.

Mamoru gave one last tug, securing the boat from the current, and then turned to face the enemy. Drawing his sword, he cast an uncertain look at Luna. "Are you sure they are dangerous?"

The pretty brown winged butterflies flitted towards the boat. As they approached their size became apparent; they were as large as Luna.

Nodding towards Mamoru, Luna glanced back at Usagi. "Keep down." She watched Usagi curl deeper into the boat, leaving only her eyes above the rim.

Mamoru frowned as he noticed that the notches on the butterflies' wings looked sharp. "Luna, you need to hide as well."

Luna hovered in the air near him. "I can help. Don't worry about me."

Sure that she was just showing bravado, Mamoru vowed to keep an eye on her. The first butterfly swooped towards them, its wings glistening in the sunlight. Dodging skillfully about, both Luna and Mamoru avoid the attack. Swinging his sword as he dodged, Mamoru was surprised to hear the ring of metal meeting metal.

Luna called out as she dodged another attack. "Be careful, their wings are sharp as knives, and watch their eyes. If they glow they can shoot beams of light at you."

Mamoru struck the nearest creature, severing its wings, and tried to move closer to Luna. The creature shrieked pitifully as it fell to the ground, dying as it hit the ground. Three others streaked towards them.

Luna raised her hands and called out. "Flower of my heart, send forth the needles of protection!" Thorns flew from her outstretched hands, piercing one of the insects.

Mamoru stared for a brief second, realizing that she could really take care of herself. Grateful, he focused on the enemy.

Usagi watched as the butterfly that had hovered in the back raised a small wand. To her amazement a green light flew from it and encircled the punctured one, healing it. _'I have to get that wand. I have to or they won't win.'_ She carefully slipped over the edge of the shell boat and oozed her way around the backside of the battle, making her way carefully to the healing butterfly.

Luna felt a growl escape her as the Comma she had just wounded flew towards her in perfect health. Raising her hands, she cast her spell again, hoping to do enough damage that it couldn't be healed.

Mamoru slashed at the two butterflies that surrounded him, the edges of their wings leaving small marks across his skin and armor.

Usagi picked a tree limb, hoping it would be stout enough to take the butterfly down, or at least knock the wand out of its hands.

Mamoru tightened his grip on his swords as the green light healed the downed butterflies in front of him. "We have to take out that healer!"

Luna's eyes widened in horror when she looked towards the healer. Usagi rose up behind it, her tree branch crashing down on the insects hands, knocking the wand out of them. Diving, Usagi grabbed the wand and rolled back into the bushes. The Healer Comma dove after her. "Flower of my heart, send forth the needles of protection!" The words screeched out of Luna's throat working their way around her heart that was lodged there.

The thorns slammed into the creatures as Mamoru, who had seen what had happened, fought his way towards the princess, sure he was going to be late. The wings of his opponents sliced him leaving small trails of blood. They lost antenna and wings, falling to the ground.

"Flower of my heart, send forth the needles of protection!"

Mamoru dodged the thorns flying towards his objective. The thorns and his sword struck the butterfly at the same time. As it fell to the ground, dead, he and Luna moved past it, looking for Usagi.

Usagi peeked up for behind the bushes when she heard the butterflies crash to the ground. Seeing them dead, she clutched the wand close and went to reassure her companions.

Mamoru frowned at the Clueless girl he was supposed to protect. "That was dangerous! Luna told you to hide!"

"You... you could have been killed! You have no training!" Luna felt her fear boil out of her and turn into anger.

Usagi worried her bottom lip gently. "But... but I had to get the wand. You were both busy, and she was healing them. I...I... didn't want you to get hurt." She looked imploringly at Luna as she said the last line.

Luna landed next to her friend's feet, and laid her hand on Usagi's arm. Her tone gentled as she heard the fear and concern in Usagi's voice. "We would have been okay."

Mamoru wiped the butterfly guts off his sword before sheathing it, his frown not changing. "You could have got us hurt even more. We had to change plans so that we could protect you."

Usagi felt guilt dig into her gut as she noticed the bleeding cuts that laced the champion. Tightening her grip around the handle of the wand, she wished she could heal him like the butterfly had healed the others. Unknown words slipped out of her mouth, a mere whisper. "Winds of healing." A green light flew from the wand and surrounded Mamoru. All three watched in amazement as his cuts healed.

Clutching the wand closer, Usagi knew she wasn't useless anymore.


	7. The Sage

Title: The Sage - The Quest part VII  
Author: Ree  
Theme: AU - eclectic  
Genre: general with a touch of humor  
Version: AU - (manga/Anime)  
Rating: G

Takeuchi Naoko created them. I'm just following a different branch on their universal tree.

The Sage - The Quest part VII

Usagi slowly pushed the slightly open door wider, expecting at any moment to be attacked by the Sage's guards. None showed. Just inside the door was a large workroom. At tables spaced neatly around the room were little worms writing in books.

Mamoru peered at the worms. _'So they are the reason for the Clueless? Can they write because they have absorbed the ability that was stolen from countless children? Could they take even more from one they have already hurt? Is the Princess in danger from these creatures? '_ As Usagi walked closer to the nearest table, he tried to hide his worry.

Luna flitted near Usagi's shoulder, both of them trying to peer over one of the worms to see what they were writing.

A quiet voice cut through the scratching of the quills on paper. "The bookworms do not like anyone to read what they are writing until they are done."

Usagi jumped back, her eyes searching for the owner of the voice. Mamoru spotted her first. She was short and slight of stature. Her hair and eyes matched the sky that she lived in at the top of the mountain. Luna and Usagi followed his gaze.

A small smile quirked one side of her mouth when she noticed that she had their attention. "Welcome to my home, Princess Usagi, Sir Mamoru. Lady Luna, I am glad to see that I was right."

Luna laid a hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Right about what?"

The Sage gave her a knowing look. "That you would accompany the Princess." She turned and gestured for them to follow her. "Let's leave the little ones to their work. Would you care for some refreshments?"

Usagi nodded as she followed.

As they walked down a long hallway, Usagi took a moment to study the pictures and other artifacts that decorated their route. There was an eclectic mix of works from many different countries, but it diversity didn't come close to the mix that was in the study they stopped in. Scattered about were works of art that Usagi only knew from textbooks.

The Sage gestured for them to make themselves comfortable. After they helped themselves to the promised refreshments, she stood up. "I am The Sage, Ami. I welcome the visit of the crown princess of Hereandnow, though I wish it was under happier circumstances."

Usagi set her cup down onto its saucer. "You know the reason for our visit?"

Ami nodded. "You need me to tell you how to defeat the Grub, and save the plants of not only Hereandnow, but all the kingdoms."

Usagi's bit her lower lip slightly, taking in that it wasn't just her home that was being affected by the menace. Tightening her fingers lightly around her cup, she resolved to do her best. "Rei, the Astrologer, said that you would tell me how to do this, can you?"

Ami nodded. "You must collect three Tears of the Tree of Two Fruits. You will find it in the land of Thither. Then you must fill this flask..." She held out a medium size lead container. "... with the Waters of Transmutation from the spring that lies on the border of Nigh and Yonder. Finally you need to gather the Ashes of Destruction from the fields of Nearby."

Mamoru frowned slightly as he tried to remember all the places that she mentioned. The Sage glanced towards him, and with the smallest of gestures, pointed to the paper and quill near him. Scooping them up, he wrote down what she had said so far.

When she was sure that the champion had caught up with her, Ami continued. "You need to take all these ingredients to the Well of Despair in the Land of Beyond. Once you have made it there, Princess Usagi, you will have to mix all the ingredients together in the flask and pour the mixture into the Well. That will cure the kingdoms of the Grub." She watched Usagi's expression, trying to gage her reaction.

Usagi was worried that she had no idea what most of these places were. She knew where the lands were, but that was about it. Her training had not covered this yet.

Giving up on a reaction, Ami invited them to spend the night. Mamoru waited behind as his female companions were shown to their rooms. As Luna flitted out of the room behind Usagi, Ami turned to him. "You wanted to speak to me in private?"

He nodded. "You are okay with sending Princess Usagi on this journey even though she is Clueless?"

Ami's eyes widened a touch."Clueless?" She shook her head slightly. "No, the princess is not one of the Clueless. She is naive." She searched his face for a moment before she continued, muttering more to herself than talking to him. "You have no idea the trust that was placed in you." Speaking a bit louder, she continued. "You have to protect the Princess. She hasn't reached the age of full knowledge yet. She has just entered her time of enlightenment." Mamoru's confusion was evident to Ami's trained eye. "You don't know... you have no idea. The royal family of Hereandnow are sheltered until they reach the age of fifteen. They learn about the basic history of the kingdoms, the languages of the kingdoms, and other simple stuff, but they are not taught anything about politics until they are fifteen. This way they will have a pure heart, one that can recognize good from bad, right from wrong, because they have not been mired in the shades of gray as they grow up. You have been entrusted to guard the heart of the next ruler. If she learns too much to fast, then her heart, and the country's future, could be in jeopardy. That the Queen allowed her out of the castle shows how desperate times are. Guard her well."

Mamoru stared. "So... she really doesn't know anything outside the castle walls? And that was intentional?"

Ami nodded.

His eyes strayed towards the door. _'She isn't Clueless... and now I wish she was. That would have been easier to deal with than this.'_ The heavy weight of responsibility settled onto his shoulders.


	8. The tears of a tree

Title: The Tears of a Tree - The Quest part VIII  
Author: Ree  
Theme: AU - lemons and limes  
Genre: general with a touch of humor  
Version: AU - (manga/Anime)  
Rating: G

Takeuchi Naoko created them. I'm just following a different branch on their universal tree.

The Tears of a Tree - The Quest part VIII

The portal that Sage sent them through opened up next to the inn where they had left their horses. After a few more moments of intense negotiations for extra supplies, the small party headed off. It had taken them three days to cross the border into the land of Thither. Luckily, Luna had heard of the Tree. It was in an orchard that was guarded by two diligent gardeners, near the River Happiness.

--

Luna raised her hands and called out her spell in a loud voice. "Flower of my heart, send forth the needles of protection!" Thorns pierced the last of the Commas. With a quick glance she checked on Mamoru. He was cut up pretty bad, and burned as well. This time the butterflies had used the light beams. They had dodged most of them, but Mamoru caught the last blast square in the chest.

"Winds of healing!" Usagi held up the small wand, hoping that it would heal her champion enough to keep going. The green light swirled around him, healing the burns, but the cuts remained. Clutching the wand tightly, she dropped to her knees near him. "I'm sorry... I'm not strong enough to heal you."

Mamoru raised his hand to her shoulder. "It's okay. That you can do this much is amazing. Thank you." Dragging himself to his feet, he flung himself up into the saddle. "Let's keep going. I want to make it to the orchard before dark."

Riding on, they all hoped that the gardeners would offer them somewhere safe to rest. They had been battling the Commas and their larva off and on since they had crossed into Thither.

--

The sound of their horse hooves were muffled in the grass that grew tall at the edge of the orchard. Usagi's face reflected the amazement she felt. The trees grew so close together that the branches seem to intertwine. One side of the orchard had lemons hanging off their tightly woven branches, and the other side had limes. Riding into the middle, following a small path, the companions went in search of the gardeners.

The branches creaked, leaves fluttered, and a blur of yellow and green was all the warning they had. Luckily it was all they needed. Pulling the horses up short, they prepared to fight.

"Jumpy, aren't we?"

Mamoru focused on the tall willowy blond that had spoken. _'Is she one of the gardeners?'_ "A little... we have been fighting for a while now."

The girl with sea green hair tilted her head slightly. "And you will be again, unless you have a good reason to be here."

Luna fluttered her wings in agitation as she watched the interplay between them.

Usagi frowned at them. "You.." She pointed to the blond. "Your hair is the color of lemons, but yours.." She pointed to the other one. "... is not lime green."

Both gardeners stared at the princess. "You come here uninvited, and then you make useless observations that could be considered insulting?"

Usagi's attention flitted between the two women. "I didn't mean to insult. I was just wondering if the blond gardener grew the lemons, but then I noticed your " She looked at the green haired lady. " hair didn't match the other fruit. Sorry. We have come to collect three Tears of the Tree of Two Fruits so that we can make the potion that will destroy the Grub and save the plants." She leaned slightly towards the ladies. "Do you know where we can find this magnificent tree?"

The gardeners' faces reflected their surprise. "Who are you?"

"I am Usagi, Princess of Hereandnow. This is Lady Luna of the Land of Nigh, and this gentleman is Mamoru, Champion of Hereandnow. And you are?"

Mamoru glanced towards his princess. He had never heard her sound so regal.

"I am Haruka, and this is Michiru, we are the Gardeners of Thither."

Luna leaned forward, hovering slightly above her saddle. "How are the plants doing here? We have been battling the minions of the Grub ever since we crossed the border."

Michiru gave them a measuring look for a long moment before answering. "Poorly. That is why we have come here. We must guard this orchard at all cost."

"Do you need our help?" Usagi glanced about, taking in the undergrowth.

Haruka shook her head. "No, Princess, we do not. But it sounds like you need ours. Come. We shall escort you to the tree."

With the gardeners leading the way, they wove deeper into the orchard until they stopped before an ancient tree, its truck so thick that Usagi couldn't encircle it with her arms. She doubted that Mamoru and her could succeed in encircling it. Hanging from the branches on the left side of the tree were lemons, and the right was loaded with limes. Dismounting, the party stared up at The Tree of Two Fruits with amazement.

Placing her hand on the trunk, Usagi felt a quiet calm fill her. "Tears? How can this tree have tears?" Her fingers traced along the bark, coming to rest near the junction of a branch that bore lemons. There, at a small scar in the wood, was a drop of sap. Usagi's eyes widened as she brushed her finger across the small teardrop. It fell softly into her palm. Holding it loosely, she went in search of two more.

Haruka and Michiru watched as the Princess collected the tears. Smiling, they knew that this girl would be the one to save their plants. The tree didn't weep for just anyone.

--

After the tears safely wrapped in a small cloth and stored in a pouch,they were able to get a good nights rest. The next morning Luna lead the way to Yonder and Nigh.


	9. And one more makes four

Title: And one more makes four - The Quest part IX  
Author: Ree  
Theme: AU - out  
Genre: general/Angst(?)  
Version: AU - (manga/Anime)  
Rating: G

Takeuchi Naoko created them. I'm just following a different branch on their universal tree.

And one more makes four - The Quest part IX

The horses plodded along, little puffs of dust rising about their hooves. Luna flew ahead, showing the way across the dry plain. A worried look covered her face as she scanned the horizon, looking for any patch of green. _'It should all be green. The Green Sea of grass extends from the border of There until the Forests of the Yonder. The Grub has sucked all the life out of it.'_ She felt small wet tracks on her cheeks, her home was dying.

Usagi felt a horror deep inside of her chest. Luna had often described Nigh as a lush green plain. As she followed her friend towards the green smudge that marked the horizon, she felt her resolve deepening. Not only did she have to save the Hollys, but she had to save Luna's home. She couldn't watch her friend suffer like this anymore.

The smudge came closer and eventually solidified into a line of trees, their branches starting to droop, their leaves beginning to wilt.

Luna flew back towards them, settling on her horse, and gestured to the trees. "The land of Yonder. The tree line marks the border between Nigh and it. The Spring of Transmutation is half a days ride north." As the horses continued forward, Luna drooped into her saddle, her glazed eyes focused behind them, staring at the desert her home had become.

As they crossed into Yonder, Luna remained lost in her memories of what her home used to be like. The faint humming of wings and the splat of wet silk jerked her attention to the present.

Mamoru swung down from his horse, his sword slicing through the nearest larva. The three foot worm-like creature fell to the ground, split in two.

Luna flew off her horse, her anger at the Grub and all its minions erupted through her. Her voice rang out as she yelled her spell. "Flower of my heart, send forth the needles of protection!" The thorns flew as if sped by her feeling, piercing the nearest Commas.

Running to her side, Mamoru sliced through the Commas between them. They stood between the enemy and Usagi. With five butterflies and nine larva before them, they prepared for the worst.

Mamoru flung himself at the larva that were trying to surround him. Their silk streams flew from their mouths, trying to wrap around his sword. Dodging the best that he could, he sliced one of the creatures in half.

Luna raised her hands once again, glaring at the brown winged demons before her. They were the reason for her lands destruction. They caused the Green Sea to vanish. "Flower of my heart! Send forth your punishment!"

She watched in amazement as petals rained down onto the Commas. When the petals touched one, it expanded and wrapped around the enemy, trapping it. Thorns then rained down, piercing through the trapped creatures.

Mamoru dodged the thorns to strike at the remaining enemy. Moving quickly, he finished them off.

Usagi rushed forward and wrapped Luna into a hug. "I promise you, We will succeed. We will restore your home."

Luna clung to her, tears trailing from her eyes. "I know we will. We have to." Giving herself a moment more, Luna leaned into the comforting hug of her best friend.

Mamoru studied the area as he gave them a moment. A small landslide nearby caught his attention, it looked new. Touching the rubble, he jumped back as pebbles rained down on his toes.

"Careful! I'm trapped in here."

Mamoru spun about searching for the source of the voice. "Where are you trapped?"

"Under the rubble."

Luna flew to the pile with Usagi close behind her. "Are you okay?"

"Except for being trapped, yes. I'm not hurt. Could you carefully dig me out? "

"We will." Mamoru sounded more confident than he felt.

Working carefully, the three cleared a small opening in the rubble, shoring it up with the dead fall that Usagi collected from the area.

Wiggling, a fairy crawled carefully out of the pile. Brushing dust off his white hair and clothes, he fanned out his blue wings, checking them.

Luna stared at the white rose pattern that traced its way up his wings. Blinking, she shifted her gaze to his face. "Are you okay?"

He looked up, his eyes widening when he spotted her. "I am fine. Who are you?"

"I am Lady Luna of Nigh. This is Sir Mamoru and Princess Usagi of Hereandnow. And you are?"

"I am Lord Artemis of Yonder." He bowed slightly to Usagi. "Lady Luna, what brings you to Yonder?"

Luna glanced at Mamoru and Usagi before answering. "We are seeking the Spring of Transmutation."

"May I travel with you? The way is perilous, many of The Grub's minions have invaded the area."

Mamoru nodded. "An extra set of eyes would be appreciated."

Smiling to them, the white fairy flew ahead of the horses, leading the way.


	10. A Nymph and an Alchemist's Dream

Title: A Nymph and an Alchemist's dream - The Quest part X  
Author: Ree  
Theme: AU - alchemy  
Genre: general/ kind-of adult  
Version: AU - (manga/Anime)  
Rating: PG

Takeuchi Naoko created them. I'm just following a different branch on their universal tree.

A Nymph and an Alchemist's dream - The Quest part X

Artemis flew along, skimming the forest floor. Luna flew right behind him. Following the two fairies, Usagi and Mamoru were amazed at how different but similar they were. They were obviously of the same species, but their coloration and wing patterns were distinctly different.

The further into the forest they traveled, the healthier the trees became. Eventually they broke through the cover of trees and entered into a sheltered clearing. The lush grass was dotted with rich flowers whose perfume was rich and heady. Usagi breathed in deeply. The smell caused her to tingle all over, and warmth to pool in her abdomen.

Mamoru's nose twitched as he breathed in perfume. _'Sex... that is what this smells like. Thick and heavy, exciting...'_ His eyes trailed over to Usagi. _'No... There is no way. This smell... it must act like an aphrodisiac.'_ Taking shallower breaths, he caught sight of Luna gesturing towards a spring.

"This is it. This is the Spring of Transmutation." Luna grinned happily as she gazed at the second of the three ingredients. She felt Artemis move behind her. Turning slightly, she frowned at him.

Smiling at her, he tipped his head towards her. "So, why did you want to come to the Spring?" His eyes slid over her, caressing her with his eyes, taking in every curve.

Luna felt the heat of his gaze and it sank deep into her core. _'That's right... the spring is a place for lovers. To ask to come here...'_ Swallowing slightly, she looked into his warm blue eyes. "We have to collect some of its water to make a healing potion for the land. It is one of the ingredients needed to defeat the Grub."

Artemis looked deep into her blue eyes, the black lashes making them appear even larger than they were. Heaving a small sigh over what he saw there, he glanced at the water behind her. "Then let's collect it and move on." The disappointment he felt leaked into his voice.

Usagi dismounted and pulled out the lead flask The Sage had given her. Kneeling down at the water's edge, she heard footsteps behind her.

A rich, husky voice drifted across the clearing. "You can't have any. Not unless you pay the price."

Usagi jerked around and her eyes widened at the sight of the voice's owner. Mamoru's eyes locked onto her as she moved sensually across the clearing. Her golden hair hung to just below her bosom, curling just under the edge, accenting their fullness. Her blue eyes were rich and warm. Her legs were long and inviting. Every inch of her skin, all of which was visible except that what was covered by the curtain of hair, looked velvety soft.

Luna moved in front of Mamoru. "Minako, the Nymph of the Spring, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Minako smiled down at the small fairy. "You brought a gentlemen... a large gentlemen as payment." When she looked at Mamoru her smile changed, her lush lips curving into a clear invitation. Waving towards Usagi, she kept her eyes latched on to her prize. "Take your drought." Reaching out, she attempted to take Mamoru's hand. "Come with me. Let me make all your fantasies reality."

Using all his willpower, Mamoru broke eye contact with the nymph. Stepping backwards away from her grasp, he shook his head no. "I am not the payment. We didn't know there was a payment. The Sage told us to draw water from your spring."

Minako frowned, her hands coming to rest on her hips. "The Sage?" Glancing at the two fairies, she waited for confirmation.

Luna nodded. "The Sage sent us here to gather one drought of your water."

Spinning sharply, Minako strode towards the water's edge. Mamoru's eyes latched onto her luscious bottom as it swayed away from him.

Minako peered down at the kneeling girl. Slowly, her lips curved back into her inviting smile. Leaning down, she cupped her fingers under Usagi's chin. Usagi forced her eyes to look into Minako and ignore the heavy breasts that were swaying slightly above her. Sliding her thumb across Usagi's lips, Minako leaned down and kissed the princess.

Usagi felt the pooled warmth spread out of her abdomen and through the rest of her, making her shiver slightly. Minako ended the kiss before Usagi could figure out how to react.

Raising her head, Minako glanced back at Luna. "I have been paid." Looking back down at the trembling girl, she released the girl's chin. "You can take your water now. I'm sure The Sage sent the right type of flask."

Usagi stared at the nymph as she struggled with her desire to find out what was after a kiss, especially one that had held so much promise. With trembling hands, Usagi unscrewed the lid of the flask and carefully lowered it into the water. To her amazement, the lead flask changed color as it filled with water. Lifting the now golden flask out of the spring, she tightened the lid. Leaning slightly, she looked around the nymph to see Luna. "Luna... How...?"

"It is the Spring of Transmutation. It changes one thing into another. Lead into gold is its most common use. Only a vessel made of lead can hold the water from this spring."

Artemis continued where Luna left off. "It is also known as the Alchemists Dream. But they have to pay the price." He looked at Minako who was still standing between them and Usagi. "And many of them never leave this place."

A satisfied smile curved Minako's lips. "They never regretted staying. Not one of them ever asked to leave."

"I'm sure that you were able to satisfy their every want and need." Artemis looked at Usagi, hoping she wasn't now trapped by the nymph. "But we must now be on our way. We have much we must accomplish."

Usagi's eyes trailed over Minako, taking in every part of her before she closed them. _'Every want and need? What do they want? What do they need? Does it feel anything like this? But I don't have time to stay, I can't find out... not now... not here.'_ Sighing, she dragged herself to her feet. "Thank you for the water." Turing slightly, she opened her eyes. The sight of her friends greeted her. Walking away from the nymph, she headed for her horse.

"You can stay with me." Minako's voice caressed her like soft velvet.

Usagi stowed the flask into her saddle bag, next to the pouch of tears. Raising her eyes to the branches above them, she spotted the signs of wilting. "I fear I can't. The Grub must be defeated." Turning her gaze to the golden beauty standing by the spring's edge, she let a small regretful smile show. "I can not dawdle or all will die." Mounting her horse, she turned it's head and rode out of the clearing. She could hear her companions following behind her.


	11. The last ingredient and a mystery

Title: The last ingredient and a mystery - The Quest part XI  
Author: Ree  
Theme: AU - thaw  
Genre: general/action (?)  
Version: AU - (manga/Anime)  
Rating: G

Takeuchi Naoko created them. I'm just following a different branch on their universal tree.

The last ingredient and a mystery - The Quest part XI

_' Nearby, the land of the mini-giants.'_ Mamoru curled his fingers around the hilt of his sword. _'I wonder what the Grub minions will be like here. Certainly they will be stronger than the ones in Yonder.'_ The green trees gave him a faint hope that the Grub was not affecting this kingdom yet. But that hope faded when he saw the larva pop out of the ground. With practiced ease, Luna flew from her horse, thorns already smashing into the little creatures, at the same time he vaulted from his saddle, his sword slicing three of the creatures into bits before his feet even touched the ground. Holding themselves ready, they waited to see if any more would attack.

Artemis felt awed at the ability both fighters had show. He glanced towards Usagi, wondering what she was going to do.

Usagi's eyes darted about, taking in the entire landscape. Spotting nothing else, she slid her wand back into her belt. Mamoru swung back onto his horse as Luna flew back to hers when it became evident nothing else was going to attack.

"That was too easy." Luna cut her eyes towards Mamoru to see if he agreed with her. Mamoru nodded in agreement. She caught Usagi doing the same out of the corner of her eye. Tense, the party rode into town.

The buildings towered over them. Usagi looked about, and when she finally spotted some of the inhabitants, she understood what was meant by mini-giant. The young children were as tall as she was. The adults were about five inches taller than Mamoru. Spotting a shop, she knew that they were heading there, it was a good place to get information as well as supplies.

Dismounting, the party trooped into the small building. Mamoru approached the counter picking which of the three attendants looked like they might have a bit of information while the rest of the party hung out near the door. Spotting a likely one, he leaned against the counter and caught their attention. "Excuse me."

"Can I help you?" The girl smile at him. "Are you buying or selling?"

"Buying."

The girl's smile broadened. "What can I help you find?"

"We need some journey rations and some information." He smiled at her, hoping she could supply both needs.

"Journey rations I can get you, the information depends on what you want to know." Even though her gaze was still friendly, Mamoru could feel her calculating how much she could get out of him.

"I need to find the field that has the Ashes of Destruction." He kept his face blank.

Her face fell slightly. "Oh... I can't even charge for that, it is too common knowledge. The field is half-a-days from here to the north. Ever since the thaw, it has been burning off and on. We are trying to figure out why the lightening keeps striking it. Are you one of the parties that are trying to win the reward?"

Mamoru smiled, letting her believe what she wanted. "Thank you, how much are the rations?"

A few moments later, the party headed out. Artemis glanced at the party that he had joined. He was originally just going to escort them across Yonder. His gaze landed on the black haired fairy that road with him. He couldn't see leaving her, somehow he was going to convince her to return to the spring.

The next morning they rode to the edge of the field. Ashes swirled about as the breeze gently blew.

"We are to find the ashes in here?" Usagi glanced at Mamoru and Luna. "Do you think that any of the ashes would work?"

Luna shook her head. "I'm sure that there is a particular set of ashes we have to get." Mamoru nodded in agreement.

Riding into the field, they hunted for someone who could help them find what they needed.

Makoto watched as the newest party of investigators crisscrossed the field. Sliding her fingers through her brown hair, she caught it up into a ponytail and then headed out to greet them.

"Well met."

Mamoru looked at the tall lady, her green eyes almost even with his blue. _'She is tall even for the mini-giants.'_ Nodding slightly, he returned her greeting. "Well met."

Makoto studied each member of the party, trying to determine what path they would try to solve the mystery. "I'm sure you wish to know what your reward will be for solving this puzzle for us." She gestured to the small stone building standing in a clearing of ashes. "We have collected one hundred gold pieces, those as well as a container of the ashes of the first destruction of this field will be yours."

The party members eyes meet briefly. They had to solve the mystery to collect the last ingredient. Mamoru looked back at her. "Can you tell us all that has happened, and what has been proven wrong so far?"

She gestured towards the stone building. "This way. Let us speak of this in comfort."

They walked into the building and were surprised at how comfortable it really was. Settling onto well stuffed cushions, they munched on refreshments while, for the next hour, Makoto told them everything she knew.

--

Mamoru placed his hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Give it a try. Healing the land is the only thing that hasn't been tried."

Usagi nodded. Frowning in concentration, she raised her wand. _'I don't want winds. All that would do is blow the ashes everywhere, Rain. That is what this place need. Soak the ground, wash the nutrients back into the soil.'_ Letting her mind roam, she waited to see if the words would come to her. "Cleansing rain."

A gentle rain fell all about her, washing into the soil. The little bit the feel on the party left them feeling refreshed, and ready to face anything. Out of the soil small shoot of wheat popped out.

Makoto watched in awe as the plants started to grow. Fear also crawled down her spine. When the wheat grew the lightening came.

Artemis glanced up at the darkening skies. "Maybe we should head in."

Drawing his sword, Mamoru planted it into the soil. "No, we stay here. Everyone has run when the lightening came, we need to see what happens." Thunder punctuated his words.

Makoto stood under the eaves of her house, watching the party as the stood out in the almost empty field.

The thunder gave a loud crack as lightening shot out of the sky, striking the ground near Usagi's feet. The new shoots went up in smoke.

"There!" Artemis couldn't believe what he saw even as he yelled. Two large antennae were sticking out of the ground. "Binding Heart!" He flung his hands out towards the antennae. Thick vines sprouted from the ground, twining about them.

Luna shot a surprised look at him, and them smiled happily. She had help.

Mamoru pulled his sword out of the ground and ran towards the vines as Usagi ran the other direction. With a mighty jump, he spun down between the antennae, slashing at them both. The ground shook as he landed. The ground split open as he jumped backwards. A beetle as large as Makoto's house rose out of the ground, dirt showering down revealing red iridescent wings and a dark green head. One flick of its wings sprayed dirt and rock over everyone.

Tightening his grip on his sword, Mamoru rushed the beetle's legs, slashing at the front legs. His sword bounced off. Skidding to a halt, he stared up in the creature's face. _'This is going to be tough.'_

Usagi felt her eyes widen as she watched Mamoru's sword do no damage. _'I hope I didn't heal that thing... I hope I didn't make it stronger.'_ Clutching her wand, she prayed she would have enough energy to heal everyone as they fought this creature.

Luna flew up so she was even with the beetle's face. "Flower of my heart, send forth the needles of protection!" The thorns sailed forth, piercing it in the eye.

The beetle sprang forward, attempting to snap her in two with its mandibles. Luna barely dodged out of its way.

Artemis pointed to one of its legs. "Binding and Piercing Heart!" Thorn covered vines wrapped about its legs.

Seeing an opportunity, Mamoru ran and jumped onto its head. Swinging with all his might, he slashed at its eyes. The beetle flung its head about, sending Mamoru crashing to the ground. Rolling as fast as he could, he escaped being bit.

The beetle pulled at his legs, trying to free them.

Luna raised her arms. "Flower of my heart! Send forth your punishment!" The petals couldn't wrap about the creature, but the thorns clattered over it, some puncturing soft spot in the joints and between the wings. Luna lowered her arms and began to worry if she would have enough power to finish this fight.

Mamoru noticed that the joints were also a week point, and started hacking at the back legs. The beetle kick at him, scrapping him with the barbs on its legs.

Usagi raised her wand. "Winds of Healing!" The green mist surrounded Mamoru. Raising his sword with renewed energy, he continued hacking.

Luna raised her arms once more, hoping for the energy to help take down this monster. "Flower of my heart! Send forth your punishment!" The petals clung to whatever the could and surrounded them. Luna almost danced for joy as the petals clung to the creature's eyes, expanding and blocking its vision. As the thorns struck they sank home, deep into the eyes.

The beetle flung its head side to side, snapping at anything, trying to get to Luna. It pulled itself forward, ripping one of its legs free. Mamoru dodged quickly, barely avoiding being stepped on. The beetle dropped his head, and snapped at the ground, almost catching Usagi in its jaw.

"Binding and Piercing Heart!" The rose vines erupted out of the soil and twined about the creature head.

Mamoru jumped back up onto its head, and continued hacking at the soft spot between the head and the thorax.

The beetles great wings fanned trying to blow him off. The succeed in raising the ashes, blowing them about and obscuring everyones view. A loud thunk and the ground shaking was how they knew that Mamoru had succeeded. As the ashes settled, Usagi spotted Mamoru pulling his sword out of the creature. The rose vines faded as the creature also dissolved. Mamoru was able to jump off before it vanished completely. Left in its place was a small flask brimming with light. Picking it up, Usagi stashed it a pouch. She was sure that they would need it sometime. She just hoped that they would know what it was before then.

Makoto came running over to them. "Are you okay?"

Nodding tiredly, the party smiled at her. "Just tired."

Mamoru gestured to the torn up soil. "I think we found your problem. It has probably been buried under there since the thaw. Its wings were metal coated and so were its antennae."

"I think you are right. Come, rest here tonight." Makoto shooed them into the house.

The next morning, they rode forth with the last ingredient needed to make the cure. As they headed towards Beyond, everyone was worried what they would have to fight next.


	12. Through the Gate

Title: Through the gate - The Quest part XII  
Author: Ree  
Theme: AU - Leap of Faith  
Genre: general  
Version: AU - (manga/Anime)  
Rating: G

Takeuchi Naoko created them. I'm just following a different branch on their universal tree.

Through the gate - The Quest part XII

Two warriors blocked their path. Both were dressed in dark leathers and they wore the same forbidding expression. One was tall with long dark green hair, and the other was short with chin length black hair. Their long metal tipped staves created an "X" across the path that led to the Well of Despair.

Usagi pulled back on the reins, holding back a impatient sigh. They needed to hurry, all of them had agreed that time was running out. The further they traveled into Beyond, the less greenery could be found. Dead plants littered the landscape, even the air was feeling lifeless. The minions of the Grub were becoming stronger and it had taken too long to get this far because of the battles. Memories of the Commas and Larva danced through her mind, small capsuled visions of the easier battles of the beginning of this journey. In Beyond they had been facing more Beetles like one in Nearby, often accompanied by a stronger version of the Commas.

Mamoru rode towards the guards. "We need to pass. We have business at the Well of Despair."

Setsuna shook her head. "The Well is not safe right now. Come back in about a year, then you can visit it. I am sorry that you will not have a chance to see all the sights of our country during your tour." Instead of sounding sorry, she sounded like she was repeating a script. As if she said this same statement over and over again.

Mamoru shifted his gaze to the other guard. The small guard meet his eyes. There was no compassion in those dark eyes, only knowledge.

Usagi looked off into the distance, her eyes traveling up the path that climbed the dark lifeless hillside beyond the blocked gate. At the top of the hill, she spotted the cleft in the hillside. She knew that the well was at the bottom of that cleft. She darted her eyes about, looking for another route into the Well. She compressed her lips into a tight line when she noticed the shimmer of the magical barrier that surrounded the area. The only way in was the gate. Sliding off her horse, she approached the guards.

Setsuna held back her sigh. They weren't leaving. Sightseers were always so pushy, hating to take no for an answer. She understood that most of the paid a lot of money to come here and see her country, but she didn't understand their wish to place themselves in danger. As the short blonde walked towards her, she wanted some magic that would just send them away.

Usagi stopped in front of the crossed staves, not looking at either of the guards. She felt a pull, as if she was needed. "Destiny... that is what Astrologer Rei called it. Destiny can not be stopped by guards, nor weapons. It is my destiny to face the Grub." Her fingers curled about the wand tuck in her belt. Her eyes never left the edge of the cleft. "Seer Ami sent me here to Cure the kingdoms."

Hotaru stiffened at the name. Her eyes meshed with Setsuna's. Even though the staves did not move, the barrier they made was not as strong.

Usagi stepped forward, one hand rested against the crossed staves. "I must ... I must be allowed to continue, and my companions must be with me. " Bright blue eyes sliced right and left, clashing with garnet and grayed violet. "I am no sightseer, we have not come for pleasure." She pushed lightly against the staves. "We have come to save our homes, to save your home, to end this cycle of destruction and tears... to Cure despair." She could feel her party behind her, Luna at her left with Artemis hovering right behind her, and Mamoru at her right. Dropping her hand, she clenched it at her side. "Let us face our Destiny. Let us met our Fate. Let us pass."

Hotaru and Setsuna faced each other, the party between them. The touching staves carried their thoughts, resonating with their hearts. If this party was really destined to face the Grub, to Cure the Grub, then they could not block them. For nothing blocked Fate.

Usagi stood, waiting. The rest of the party stood with her. None of them pushing forward, but their souls reached towards the end of their journey, just on the other side of the gate.

Setsuna and Hotaru both felt it, the party's desire, the force of the souls being pulled forward. Taking a leap of faith, they placed their hopes and trust in this small party that was being called to the Well. Their staves fell, the tips clattering on the rough stone.

"If it is your destiny..." Hotaru gestured the party through. "... we can not stand in its way."

Setsuna mirrored Hotaru's gesture. "But, be careful. And take the blessing of the gate guard with you. May you succeed in your endeavor."

The party mounted up and rode through the gate.


	13. The Cure

Title: The Cure - The Quest part XIII  
Author: Ree  
Theme: AU - No theme  
Genre: general  
Version: AU - (manga/Anime)  
Rating: G

Word Count 2000

Takeuchi Naoko created them. I'm just following a different branch on their universal tree.

The Cure - The Quest part XIII

The stillness of the air made it hard to draw a breath. The air did not want to move, not even into their lungs. The horses' steps even sounded muffled, as if the air was too lazy to even carry sound. Luna cast a glance back at the two guards, the staves were already back in place, blocking this cursed path. Fluttering her wings, she tried to determine if the air would support her. Relief crept through her as she felt herself lift off the saddle. _'I can still fly. Now if we could just breath easier.'_

The silence was oppressive, but none in the party broke it; their time was spent darting their eyes about, searching for danger. When the first attack came, the silence that they had begun to think as their friend, proved to be their enemy.

The sliding of pebbles, that is what it sounded like. Just the shifting of the path under the horses hooves. The ground under the horses split wide open. Scampering madly, the horses managed not to fall over as they escaped to solid ground. The party was split, members on every side of the hole. Out of the hole poured Larva, spitting silkened strands, entangling the horses feet.

"Flower of my heart, send forth the needles of protection!" Luna gasped for air as the thorns rained into the seething mass of creatures.

"Binding Heart!" Vines shot out of the ground encasing the crawling critters in vines, trapping them until Mamoru had a chance to slice them to bits.

Spinning about the area, Mamoru cut up all the larva he could see. As the last one died, he panted heavily as he scanned the area, looking for more, sure that the battle had been far easier than it should have been. Spotting nothing, they continued up the path.

They had not moved more that three feet when beetles few down from the sky. Luckily they were smaller green ones, not the larger iridescent red ones. With magic and sword work they plowed their way through green beetles, red beetles, larva, and commas to the edge of the cleft. All three of the red beetles they killed left a small glowing flask, just like the one in Nearby.

Staring down into the cleft, Usagi spotted the Well of Despair. It didn't look like a covered well that was in her garden back home. It was a slight depression in the ground, almost like a small pool but with no water, surrounded by large stones. In the center of the depression there was a jagged crack. "The Well of Despair." The words came out as a breathy whisper coated in both awe and fear.

Luna flew over and placed a reassuring hand on the princess' shoulder. "We have made it this far."

"And we shall finish." Mamoru sounded completely confident.

Usagi reached into her saddle bag and pulled out the pouch that held the ingredients and the first glowing flask. "I will gallop to the Well, mix the ingredients, and cast them into the crack."

Artemis glanced at the determined faces around him. "And we will make sure you get there safely, and buy you time to finish the job."

Usagi shifted in her saddle so that she could see everyone. "Make sure that you have one of the glowing flask. I don't know why, but I think they will help us." Once they each had one, she raised her wand. "Cleansing Rain!"

A gentle healing rain fell upon the party, and the last evidence of the struggle to the cleft's edge was erased. Preparing themselves, they headed in.

Usagi kicked her horse into as fast a run as she dared across the broken, uneven ground. The rest were close behind her. The ground began to shake the closer she came to the Well. As she neared the outer rim, the ground split wide, spraying dirt and rocks high into the air. Her horse shied back, throwing her onto the ground. With the pouch safely hanging across her chest, she stared up at the ten foot moth that hovered above her.

"RUN!!" Mamoru flung himself at the creature, striking a blow at its wings. The moth raised itself higher into the sky. Twisting about, Mamoru fell softly on the ground, barely avoiding the hole.

Usagi scrambled to her feet and ran to what had appeared to be a small wall in the distance.

"Flower of my heart! Send forth your punishment!" Luna hoped that some of the petals would at least block the moth's vision. Some landed over the eyes, giving Mamoru a chance to run out from underneath it. The rain of thorns smashed it to the ground.

Mamoru dashed in, slashing at its antenna and eyes. It rose to its feet and slapped him away from it with one front foot.

"Binding and Piercing Heart!" The vines curled about the leg of the moth. They watched the vines wilt in horror as the moth sucked the life out of them.

Luna's eyes widened as the implications of what she was seeing sunk in. "It is the Grub." She watched it take off again. "And it has matured." Shaken she looked at Mamoru. The determination in his face strengthened her resolve. Raising her hands, she cast her next spell.

Listening to the battle rage behind her, Usagi tried to find a way over the wall that was over her head. _'This wall is covered with small holes... maybe I can use those to climb up with.'_ Swinging the pouch around, she felt it slap against her back as she placed her hands into highest set of holes she could reach. Pulling herself up, she scrambled for a toe-hold. As she hung precariously on the side of the wall, she searched for her next hand hold. Finding it, she continued up the side of the wall. Swinging her leg onto the top of the wall, she pulled herself up. Turning slightly, she checked on her friends.

The Grub flapped its wings, sending a shower of dust and rocks everywhere. Luna smashed into the ground, a rock pinning her wing down. Artemis fought his way to her, dodging the rocks and fighting the wind.

Mamoru rolled under the winds force, and, regaining his feet, ran behind the monster. Jumping as high as he could, he attempted to climb on to the backside of the Grub. Scrabbling about with one hand, he found a handhold. Pulling himself up, he climbed up the creatures abdomen until he reached the wing joints. Holding on with one hand, he started hacking at the joints.

Artemis rolled the rock off Luna's wing. Usagi could see her wince as she tried to move it. Looking at the other side of the wall, she rested her hand on her wand. Pulling it out, she turned back to her friends. "Cleansing Rain!" As the healing rain fell on her friends, she started scaling her way down the wall.

The Grub tried to shake Mamoru off its back. Mamoru held on tight and continued to hack at the wing joint.

Luna glared at the creature that had hurt her wing and caused Usagi to stop to heal her. Raising her hands, she poured her anger and strength into her spell. "Flower of my heart, send forth the needles of protection!" The rapid fire of thorns flew at the giant creature, piercing its abdomen.

The Grub sent another blast of rocks and dirt towards them.

Artemis crossed his arms across his chest. "Rose of my heart! Rose of Yonder!" He flung his hands out before him, palms out. "Protect!" A wall of vines shot up from the ground, blocking the force of the Grub's attack.

Usagi reached the bottom of the wall and sprinted to the crack. Staring down into the Well of Despair, she felt a shiver climb up her spine. The crack seemed to have no bottom. Opening the pouch, she carefully pulled out the glowing flask and set it gently on the ground.

The Grub spun itself about hard, finally dislodging Mamoru, who crashed into the ground. He pulled himself up to his knees, holding his arm close. Hovering close to the ground, the Grub stiffly held its wings away from its body. Thick gray tendrils formed on the edges. Whipping out quickly, they wrapped around the horses.

Luna watched in horror as the horses began to wilt into themselves, just like Artemis' vines had done.

"Flower of my heart, send forth the needles of protection!"

"Rose of my heart! Rose of Yonder! Protect!"

Thorns cut across the tendrils as a wall of rose vines shot up about the horses. The horses were free, but were still weak.

Mamoru rushed the creature, slashing at the stiffened wings.

The Grub flapped its wings sending Mamoru flying back. Stiffening them once again, it sent out the tendrils, this time towards the party.

Mamoru slashed at the gray mass, slicing it in two, but it still succeeded in surrounding him. One quick look around showed that Luna and Artemis were also caught. _'Usagi... Hurry!'_

Reaching back into the pouch, Usagi pulled out the gold flask. Opening the top, she was careful not to spill any of the Waters of Transmutation. Slipping a hand back into the bag, she retrieved the small bag containing the tears. _'The Sage never gave an order for mixing this, so I hope it doesn't matter.'_ Very carefully, she let the three Tears of the Tree of Two Fruits fall into the flask. There was no change. Dropping the pouch, she pulled out the small vial of ashes. Holding it between her thighs, she worked the cork out. With the cork next to the pouch, she dump the ashes into the flask. The flask warmed in her hand. _'Do I just dump it down in, do I spray it, drop the flask in, say anything, cast anything?'_

Luna struggled in the life sucking tendril trying to cast her spell so she could free herself and the others. It took her a moment to realize that she wasn't wilting. Stunned, she looked at the Grub and then at Artemis and Mamoru. It was when she looked at her partners that she noticed the faint green light glowing around them. Looking closely at her arm, she noticed she was also encased in the faint green light. It was the same light that was in the glowing flasks. _'The flasks are protecting us.'_ Working her hand around, she grabbed the flask. When her hand wrapped around it, the gray tendril snapped.

She kept her hand around the flask's neck as she hit the ground. "Hold the flask Usagi told us to carry!" Raising her empty hand she cast thorns at the Grub. She heard Mamoru and Artemis hit the ground. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mamoru charge the monster.

Usagi held the flask over the Well of Despair. Praying she was doing this right, she tipped the flask over, pouring the glowing liquid into the crack. For a moment nothing seemed to happen. The glowing liquid just disappeared into the never ending darkness.

The Grub spun about and flew towards where Usagi was. Mamoru, Luna, and Artemis's eyes met briefly before Luna and Artemis streaked toward the princess. Mamoru wasn't far behind.

Usagi heard the massive wings beating the air towards her. Grabbing the green glowing flask, she ran away from the Well of Despair. The Grub ignored her, streaking into the Well.

Artemis and Luna landed in front of Usagi, both prepared to cast their spells. As they waited, Mamoru dropped off the wall behind them. The party waited together, wondering where the next attack was coming from.

Suddenly the rim of the Well began to glow. The Grub shot back through the crack, its wings glowing slightly with a light that ate at them like acid. Then light shot out spraying high into the sky. Where ever it touched the Grub that part dissolved. Flying with all its might, it tried to out run the spray of light. Its struggle was lost as the fount shot higher, swallowing it in pure light.

Usagi, Mamoru, Luna and Artemis watched in awe as the giant creature dissolved, fading completely from sight.

"Look!" Luna pointed to egg shapes that were as large as she was. They bobbed in the light spray until the dissolved.

Mamoru looked as high into the sky as he could, trying to determine the height of the spray. He saw the light streaking back to the ground. "Out!" Mamoru pulled at Usagi.

Luna flickered a quick look at Artemis. "We got her!" They dove down and each grabbed a hold of Usagi, pulling her over the wall as quickly as they could. Mamoru scaled the wall quickly as the Light crept towards the sides of the pool.

Stumbling away from the Well, Usagi gasped when she saw the horses drooping onto the ground. Pulling out her wand, she raised it high. "Cleansing Rain!" She watched as part of the Fountain of Light sprayed over the wall, raining down on her, her friends, and the horses. Screaming and covering her head, she waited for the pain. Instead she saw that where ever the light/water fell onto the ground, plants sprouted. Looking at the horses, she was glad that they were healed instead of hurt.

They watched the Fountain from a safe distance, wondering if it was ever going to stop. Even if it never did, they knew that the Grub was gone.

Setsuna and Hotaru watched as a spray of light filled the air. Their eyes met, smiles flooding onto their face. The Curse of the Grub was broke. The Fountain of Light was back.


	14. Beginning a new journey

Title: Beginning a new journey - The Quest part XIV  
Author: Ree  
Theme: AU - No theme  
Genre: general  
Version: AU - (manga/Anime)  
Rating: G

Takeuchi Naoko created them. I'm just following a different branch on their universal tree.

Beginning a new journey - The Quest part XIV

Setsuna and Hotaru watched as the small band of adventures lead their horses across the once barren landscape. Even as they made it to the entry way, the life giving energy of the fountain was filling up the area, pushing against the barrier. Grass raced down the hillsides, flowers popped out of th ground. Trees sprouted and matured as small bushes skirted about their roots. Hotaru and Setsuna kept their staves by their sides, letting as much of the energy out as they possible could.

Usagi looked at the smiling faces of the guards as the walked through the gate. Looking back at the tall shower of light, uncertainty filled her. It looked like a good thing, but it destroyed the Grub.

Luna settled on her horse and looked into Setsuna's relaxed face. "It is alright?" She gestured to the Well.

Setsuna nodded. "Yes, thank you. You have healed the Fountain of Light."

"The Fountain of Light?" Usagi searched her memory and could pull up no reference to such a thing.

Hotaru smiled. "It is also know as the Fountain of Life, because it renews the life force of our world. The Grub infected the fountain, living off the world's life force."

"Where did it come from?" Usagi spoke the question half a second before Artemis.

Setsuna shook her head. "All we have are old tales, it has infected the fountain for so long. Some say it was a curse by an evil sorcerer, others say the creature flew in one day and took over. But they all tell of the eggs. The original creature laid its eggs in the fountain and when one hatches..." She gestured to the barren landscape that was outside of the barrier.

"Why don't you lower the barrier?" Mamoru watched as the edges of the magic field became completely visible as the buckled with the pressure.

The two guards glanced at the buckling barrier. Hotaru answered the question. "I wish we could, but it was erected by the King's High Wizard the year the grub came, and has been reinforced by his successors ever since. The current King's High Wizard is the only one that can lower it. "

Setsuna looked at the small group that had destroyed her lands curse. "Will you go to the palace and tell them what has occurred?" She watched as they looked at each other, asking and answering a series of silent questions. She could see they were about to refuse. "There is a reward for your accomplishment, and I know the King will want to thank you."

Usagi glanced at the others. _'A reward... I have my crown, but the others...'_ The hope in Artemis's eyes sealed her decision. "We shall go. I would hate to have the barrier prevent the good we have done here from spreading and curing the world."

Setsuna gave them directions.


	15. The announcement

Title: The announcement - The Quest part XV  
Author: Ree  
Theme: AU - No theme  
Genre: general  
Version: AU - (manga/Anime)  
Rating: G

Takeuchi Naoko created them. I'm just following a different branch on their universal tree.

The announcement - The Quest part XV

The palace of Beyond was tall and ornate. What it lacked in plant life it made up for in statuary, rocks and fountains. Sitting before its gates, Usagi felt ill at ease. Her visit was not being announced, and royalty didn't visit unannounced. Tightening her fingers about her reigns, she noticed that the daisy design had not faded. _'It feels like years have passed. Has it honestly only been eight months?_ She watched as Mamoru talked to the gate guard.

Luna inched forward in her saddle to give Artemis a bit more room. Her gazed rested on Usagi hunched slightly over. _'Her cloak hides her face well, but what if someone recognizes her? I know she didn't spend much time with the public, but she looks so much like her mother.'_ It was that worry that had caused them to bundle up Usagi's hair in a tightly braided weave that surrounded her head. _'At least her cloths look nothing like a princess'. They won't expect Princess Usagi, so it will be just fine, as long as all of us play this right.'_

The gate opened and they were escorted to the courtyard. The guard gestured them to stop near a small side door. "Dismount here and leave your weapons with your beasts. We will take them to the stables."

Mamoru frowned, his hand resting on his sword. It was his sworn duty to protect Usagi, and if he left his weapon. Usagi's fingers brushed his arm lightly as she walked past him towards the door. Their eyes met and her order was clear. He was to leave the sword. Jamming his sword into his packs, he frowned as he followed his princess. Luna and Artemis flitted in beside him. The look on Luna's face reassured him. _'They will protect her until I can pull that dagger out of hiding.'_

They entered an antechamber. A group of bored looking guards were standing around an equally bored looking dignitary sitting at a small desk. One of the guards gestured them forward.

Mamoru stood in front of Usagi. Luna and Artemis slid in behind her. The dignitary looked them over. "State your names and business with the King."

Mamoru thought carefully what he wanted to say. "We are a group of adventures. The guards at the Well of Despair asked us to come here."

The guards straightened, and looked them over carefully.

The dignitary scratched a few words on a piece of paper and handed it to the guard. "Put them in line." He looked passed them to the next group in line, his boredom as palpable as before.

The head guard gestured for them to follow him. Curiosity and concern was written on his face as he walked them to the massive doors at the end of the antechamber.

His concern is what got Usagi to speak as he gestured them through the door. "They are alright. The Well of Despair is th Fountain of Light once again."

The guard's eyes widened in joyous shock as the door closed behind them.

They stood quietly in line, waiting for their turn to address the King. Usagi listened to the problems that were presented to the King and to his solutions to the problems.

The Chamberlain accepted the piece of paper the guard had pressed into Mamoru's hand. His eyes widened as he read it. Looking at the four adventures, he bustled forward. "Your Majesty, these four adventures bring a message from the Well of Despair."

The room stilled and all eyes turned to them. Trying not to cluster protectively around Usagi, they approached the king.

"What is the news from the Well?" The King's voice was calm, but they could hear the underlying fear he was masking.

"The Well of Despair is no more. We cured the Well and destroyed the Grub. The Fountain of Light is flowing once again." Gasps resounded across the room and the King sat forward on his throne. "The guards request that the King's High Wizard come and remove the barrier."

"Proof! I need proof that it is cured. Lady Beryl, come forward and scry to see if they speak the truth."

A tall red haired lady in rich purple robes approached the throne. "As you wish, Your Majesty." She waved her hand over the crystal ball affixed to the top of her staff. Staring into its depths, she smiled. "It is as they say. They have cured our land of the curse." She raised her eyes to her king's. "The Fountain of Light flows again."

Cheers filled the room. Over the noise the King called out. "Chamberlain, send for Wizard Kunzite and his enclave." He looked down at the adventures. "You have earned a reward. You shall be granted titles and land. But for now, a room and a meal are yours."

Worry ate at Usagi as they left the audience chamber.


	16. A small dilemma

Title: A small dilemma - The Quest part XVI  
Author: Ree  
Theme: AU - Rich and famous  
Genre: general  
Version: AU - (manga/Anime)  
Rating: G

Takeuchi Naoko created them. I'm just following a different branch on their universal tree.

A small dilemma - The Quest part XVI

"Just because I can't accept title or land, doesn't mean you can't." Usagi looked into the eyes of her companions.

Mamoru shook his head. "But I do not wish to be beholden to another ruler, it may mess with my loyalties."

Accepting his explanation, it was so close to hers, Usagi looked at the other two.

Luna crossed her arms. "I don't know him or how he rules his country. I will accept a monetary reward, but not land or title."

Artemis flitted his wings as he looked from Luna to Usagi. "She is right. We don't know anything about how he runs this land, or what he expects out of us once we accept the land and title. Do we need to oust the current holder of the title? Will we be doing his dirty work for him?"

Understanding dawned in Usagi's eyes. _'If I ever need to have outsiders handle stuff inside of Hereandnow, I will never offer titles or land. I'm not sure I want someone whose loyalties I would question as a land holder in my country.'_ Her stance relaxed. "If you receive no reward here, I will make sure you receive one."

Luna gently shook her head. "We weren't in it for a reward. We were trying to save our countries. That they survive is reward enough." She looked at the others to see if they agreed. Mamoru nodded, but Artemis looked at her a moment, his eyes drinking in her form, before agreeing. "So, what do we tell the King?"

Usagi shrugged. "Can we just sneak out?" Mamoru's frown told her what she already knew. The answer was no.

--

As the guards ushered them into a room, Usagi balked. There, sitting about a large table, were four wizards. Standing at each corner of the room were armed guards. The rest of the party stopped beside her.

Mamoru sought out the King. Carefully keeping his face a blank mask, he inwardly cringed at the ruler's appearance._'Sloth. His cloths are rich enough, but they are messy, grungy at the sleeves and collar.'_ A pungent odor reached him. _'And he needs a bath.'_ Shifting his gaze, he met the eyes of the white haired wizard. _'They are completely different. I wonder why they serve him? '_ Stepping slightly in front of Usagi, he addressed the King. "What is the show of force for, Your Majesty?"

The King looked over the party. They were dressed in scrubby clothes, looking worse for ware from their adventures. Not one of them bore any marks of royal endorsement. "It was brought to my attention that you have magic workers in your party, and that even though you don't carry your weapons, you can still cause me injury. They will not harm you, unless you harm me." He gestured for them to approach the table. "This is a map of the lands that you may chose from. The ones that you pick will determine the title that you have earned."

Curiosity drug Usagi to the table. The rest of the party followed as close as they might without raising suspicion. Looking at the map, she noticed that the lands that were marked were all in areas of contention. _'They have been fighting over those boarders long enough that it is ancient history in my studies.'_

Kunzite noticed the ironic look on the girl's face. She was the one that everybody else had discounted. He wasn't so sure about that. Her eyes held knowledge and that could be as dangerous as a weapon.

The white haired wizard shifted in his seat, the shifting of his starched robe catching her attention. "Your Majesty, I believe an introduction is in order." She gestured towards four neatly dressed men sitting at the table.

"Of course. Lord Kunzite, Lord Zoisite, Lord Nephrite, and Lord Jadeite, these are the four adventures that destroyed the Grub and freed our land from its curse. Adventures.." His tone indicated he did not care to know their names. "this is Lord Kunzite, the High Wizard, and Lord Zoisite, Lord Jadeite, and Lord Nephrite, wizards extraordinaire."

Luna raised her eyebrow as she looked at the Wizard Kunzite. "Shouldn't you be at the Fountain of Light lowering the barrier?"

Artemis tilted his head slightly as he continued her thought. "The barrier was buckling when we left it. It looked fit to break. I would hate to see what the results of that would be."

Kunzite flickered a questioning look at the King. He knew what the damage would be if that barrier shattered instead of being lowered. _'He knew that the Grub was dead. He should have sent us immediately. If the living force builds up too much the barrier will explode, causing as much damage as the Grub did.'_ Masking his anger, he waited, hoping the King would ignore them again soon. Then they could leave.

Mamoru laid a hand on the fairies shoulders. "Hotaru and Setsuna are doing the best they can, I'm sure they will succeed in protecting this land."

Usagi hid her grin. Mamoru's words of comfort were a slap in the face for the King. She nodded towards the wizards. "Please to meet you." Turning back to the king, she gestured to the map. "I fear Your Majesty, that we are unable to accept either land or title as our reward for this most irksome task."

"But money or treasure is completely acceptable." Artemis' eyes twinkled as he pulled the king's attention off of Usagi.

"But with land you will always have money. Treasure is easily spent, frittered away into nothing. If you have land and a title, you shall have a home as well as wealth. Don't you wish to be rich and famous?"

The wizards looked at each other. The looks on the adventures' faces assured them that they weren't taking the king's bait. It looked like he was going to have to fight those rebels himself.

Mamoru looked patiently at the king. "We're adventures, of course we wish to be rich and famous. We travel looking for treasure and fun. But a home is not what we want at this moment. Treasure on the other hand..."

Usagi dropped her eyes to hide the longing that welled up in her. _'I want home. I want my bathroom, my garden, Mother. A well cooked meal eaten in a pretty dress. Home sounds lovely.'_

Looking at the King's nonplussed face, Luna touched Mamoru's hand. "Let's leave. He has offered us a suitable reward, we rejected it. He has no counter offer; therefore, the bargaining is over. "

Crossing the room, the King flung open a chest. "Here! Pick out three items each."

Kunite's eyes widened in surprise and Nephrite frowned slightly when they noticed which chest the King had opened. This was not a good way to repay the adventures. Zoisite began drawing symbols on the table top. They were invisible to normal sight, but the others could read them. Jadeite glanced at Kunzite, nodded to what Zoisite wrote, and raised a questioning eyebrow. Showing his agreement, the four wizards cast a spell of protection over the small group. It was the only way they could show their thanks.

Crossing the room, they looked into the chest. It was full of jewels and other artifacts. Usagi stared at them in dismay. There was nothing that she could take. Every thing in the chest was distinctive and would shout that it was from the Land of Beyond. She chose three small gems that we the most nondescript things in the chest. She stepped back so that the others could pick. Artemis selected a set of small golden goblets. Mamoru took the three smallest items he could find, a jewel encrusted letter opener, and two small enamel boxes. Luna looked through the box until she found a length of material woven from gold and silver. She also chose two jewel and enamel hair pins.

"Are you satisfied?" The king didn't bother to hide his sarcasm.

Artemis grinned. "Almost." He bore the brunt of the king's displeased frown. "We would like an extra horse, its tack, supplies for the road, and to be on our way."

Kunzite's voice floated to them from the table, his hope carefully hidden. "You will not stay for the celebration that is being planned in your honor?"

Usagi quickly shook her head no. Who knew who would recognize her there?

"No, we would rather not be endorsed by a single king, it might dry up our business with the other monarchies." Artemis smiled through the entire lie. They had no other choice but to accept what he said.

"Besides, if we stayed, that would keep you from leaving." Luna fluttered her wings slightly as she considered the four wizards that were lounging so comfortably at the table. "So, we should be on our way, or all of our effort would be for naught."

"Then go!" The king waved them out the door. "You, guard, go with them and see that they have all that they need for their travels."

Following the guard, they headed for the open road and home.


	17. Making plans

Title: Making plans- The Quest part XVII  
Author: Ree  
Theme: AU - no theme  
Genre: general  
Version: AU - (manga/Anime)  
Rating: G

Takeuchi Naoko created them. I'm just following a different branch on their universal tree.

Making plans- The Quest part XVII

As they crossed the border into Hereandnow, the party gazed about with wondering eyes. The trail that had been so dead before was filled with life.

"I wonder how the crop is doing?" Usagi's eyed the fields with an unexperienced eye.

"It is unusual that there would still be crops growing in them considering how late in the year it is." Mamoru shook his head over the number of plants that were still blooming this late in the year.

"Maybe it is caused by the death of the grub." The awe in Artemis' voice echoed how all of them felt.

Their agreement was palpable as they continued riding through the land. That evening as they made camp, Artemis pulled Luna off to the side.

"You must know how I feel." He looked into her dark blue eyes. "I think I have worn my heart on my sleeve since we first met."

Luna blushed slightly as she remember asking him to lead her to the nymph's grotto. "I am not sorry to have gotten you mixed up in all of this, you have been an invaluable companion."

His face tightened as he tried to hold in the pain he felt. Turning slightly, he looked out into the night. "You saved my life and then you offered me a chance to save my home."

Luna stepped closer to him, letting their wings brush. "You say you care for me, but is it because we saved you?" She did her best to hide her hope that she was wrong.

_'Her wing is brushing mine. You don't do that unless...'_ His heart swelled with hope and desire. "No, I am grateful for that, but it is not the reason why. And it isn't because you wanted me to lead you there either." He turned slightly, making sure not to break the contact between their wings. "But I would lead you there again, just you and me."

Desire slid through her and warmed her eyes. "I must see Usagi home."

His fingers brushed her cheek, a small repayment for breaking the wing touch. "But I want to know how you feel about me. Before we..." He let his words trail off as her fingers brushed over his cheek.

"I... care deeply for you, too." Her fingers slid through his hair and brushed over his shoulder.

Pulling her into his arms, he savored the feel of her against him. "We'll see her safe first."

"And then we'll leave with her blessings." Luna smiled at his raised eyebrow. "You don't know her as well as I do. She would not stand in our way, she would supply the trip. All that she would ask is that we'd be happy."

"Do you think she would welcome us back afterwards?"

Luna traced the edge of his lips. "Of course she would. Now..." She pulled his head down towards hers.

That was all the incentive he needed. Closing the rest of the distance, he kissed her the way he wanted to when they had first entered the nymph's grotto.


	18. The End

Title: The End- The Quest part XVIII  
Author: Ree  
Theme: AU - no theme  
Genre: general  
Version: AU - (manga/Anime)  
Rating: G

Takeuchi Naoko created them. I'm just following a different branch on their universal tree.

The End- The Quest part XVIII

They had left the palace amidst fanfare and cheers. So, it seemed anticlimactic when they rode in under the cover of night, with no one to greet them but the palace guards. Even though it was anticlimactic, Usagi was just glad to be home. Slipping through the palace corridors, Usagi led the way to her mother's study. A smile at the guard and a gentle knock gained them access.

Queen Selenity looked up from the papers that were scattered across her desk. Her face lit up when she saw who was walking in her door. Crossing the room quickly, she enveloped her daughter in her arms. "You're home safe and sound." Not letting Usagi go, she smiled at Mamoru and Luna. When she saw Artemis, she paused.

"Your Majesty, I am pleased to introduce our other companion, Artemis of Yonder." Luna bowed slightly as she gestured towards him. "His help was immeasurable."

Selenity released Usagi and sunk down until she was eye level with him. "Thank you."

Artemis was amazed at how much more grateful this queen was that he tagged along with her daughter and companions than the king of a cursed country was that they had broken the curse. Bowing so that his head was slightly below her level, he decided that he wouldn't mind living here if Luna wished. "You are welcome, Your Majesty."

Mamoru set a worn sack onto the ground. "Queen Selenity, can you please as The Sage to come to the palace?"

At Selenity's questioning look, Usagi rushed to explain. "It's the treasures that the King of Beyond wished us to take once we refused land and title. We... or at least I..don't trust him. There was something in his mannerisms..."

Luna stepped back from the bag. "None of us trust them. They feel funny to both Artemis and me." She left it unsaid that they wouldn't let Usagi carry them. They had been stored in that old leather sack on the back of the new horse all by themselves since they had left the grounds of Beyond's palace.

Selenity looked at the sack. _'If the fairies of Nigh and Yonder are wary, then I think they might be right.'_ She took a cautious step back. "I'll summon her tomorrow." Shooing them out the door, she shut it behind her. "And now you should all be to bed. Tomorrow we will be celebrating your return. Lady Luna, can you show...Lord..." The title came out as a question. "Artemis to a guest room. I do not wish the knowledge of your arrival to spread too far quite yet." She cast a significant look at the guards standing by the door.

"Of course, it the room next to mine taken?" Luna inquired.

"No, it is still open. Lord Mamoru, you can take the room next to Princess Usagi's tonight." Accepting the guards quiet acknowledgments of her silent order, she lead the way.

--

Usagi slipped through the doors that lead to the garden, the glowing flask in her hand. Resting on her heels, she brushed a finger over the bright green leaves. Both of the Hollys were doing fine.

She smiled towards the potted one while her fingers lingered on the other. She noticed the wider curve of its branches. "You must be glad."

It was early in the morning, just as the sun rose over the horizon, when Sage Ami appeared at the palace gates. The guards let her pass, no one stopped The Sage.

"Good morning." Ami stepped into the small breakfast room unannounced. "I believe there are somethings you wish me to see?"

Artemis was the only one that was surprised to see her. Selenity gestured to an empty chair. "Yes, there are. Would you care for some breakfast first?"

Accepting the chair, Ami made a plate. "Thank you, I will."

After breakfast they made their way to the Queen's study. With the treasure spread out, The Sage shook her head. "Nasty business this. Not a curse, but a compulsion. They make the carrier wish to return to Beyond. The longer you carry it on your person, the more you can be influenced by what the King of Beyond wants you to do. Including giving back the treasure." She looked over at the Princess. "I'm glad to see that none of you carried them far or long." Her finger brushed air over the gems. "So, this is the reward for ending a curse. I believe I shall have to visit him sometime soon." Wrapping them back into the leather sack, she gave them a questioning look. "Do you wish me to take them off your hands? I can pay you with knowledge or treasure."

Usagi waved the bag towards her. "You can have mine. I took them only to maintain the appearance that I was an adventurer. If you pay us something for them give Artemis my portion."

"Usagi! I couldn't take your portion as well as mine. That wouldn't be fair."

"You joined us with no promise of reward. You deserve something."

As the others agreed with her, Artemis acquiesced. A few moments later, they had the exchange worked out. The Sage slid the leather bag into a larger bag gaily decorated with fanciful symbols. After she left, Selenity looked the small group over. "I think you all need a change of clothes before we present you to the court."

Within the hour, they were prepared. Amid smiles and cheers of the people of Hereandnow, they finally felt as if their journey had ended.


End file.
